paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 29
Day 29 is Tuesday, December 21st, 1982 in story mode. "There is nothing to fear. Work hard." Rules in effect Events *At the beginning of the day, M. Vonel is waiting for the inspector in the booth. He talks about the upcoming audit and says that there is nothing to fear. **M. Vonel counts as an entrant for the purpose of this article since he increments the counter at the bottom of the screen by 1. *The third entrant (including M. Vonel, see above) is Jorji Costava. His papers are valid. He and the inspector talk about how things are getting tense in Arstotzka. Jorji then gives the inspector instructions on how to escape to Obristan. The inspector needs to acquire (confiscate) one Obri passport for each family member, including the inspector himself, and have 25 credits per family member, including himself. This is described in the Need Forged Obristan Dox? advertisement Jorji gives to the inspector. Upon leaving, Jorji voluntarily gives the inspector his Obristan passport if the inspector did not confiscate it. **Jorji can be approved for entry or denied but he will still donate his passport. Due to a bug in the latest releases (desktop and iPad), it is possible to acquire two passports from him. To do this, the inspector has to confiscate Jorji's passport before Jorji gives the flyer and then move the confiscated passport out of the drawer before giving him the stamped passport seizure slip. Jorji will then give the inspector another passport after getting the advertisement back. ***After being taken out of the drawer, the first confiscated passport will pop back into the drawer once the inspector gave Jorji the stamped passport seizure slip, the inspector does not have to take it back out again to obtain the second passport from Jorji. **Confiscating his passport after he has given the ad upsets him but does not change the outcome of the event. Jorji still gives the inspector the note. Unauthorized confiscation will lead to a citation. **There is a chance (mostly a bug) that upon confiscating Jorji's passport, sealing it for approval and handing it back to him, it will still count as confiscating it. This will lead to a citation and the inspector will not have his passport in the drawer. **Jorji can be approved for entry or denied but the inspector will receive a citation no matter what. It is either for denying a person clear for entry or for unauthorized passport confiscation. This prevents completing the game with 0 citations. *The sixth entrant is an Obri citizen whose passport can be confiscated (if they carry one). This will lead to a citation. *The eighth entrant is a vengeful father who wants to avenge the death of his daughter. He gives the inspector a picture of the daughter and asks him to confiscate Simon Wens' passport (Wens will arrive on day 30). He then walks back to the West Grestin side. *If the inspector's wife is alive at the end of the day, she finds a family photo and the inspector takes it to work the next day. *An opportunity to escape to Obristan becomes available at the end of the day. **One Obri passport and 25 credits per a living family member are needed. It is possible to leave some or all family members behind. **Escaping will end the game, leading to ending 16 (if some living family members were left behind) or 18 (if all living family members escaped). ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Serial Child Killer Escapes United Fed Prison! Simon Wens: An Arstotzkan Native – Returning Home?'' de:Tag 29 Category:Days Category:Newspaper images